Reppes loses control: DBZUB Reppes and Pankin Saga
Reppes started to train by #17 and #18, easily mastered, he learned the Finger Blitz and and Power Blitz attacks. He then goed to Ginyu and train with him for a while. Turns out, that Reppes' body was weak and too light to handle the Body Change. Instead, he learned Ginyu's #1 favourite technique - Dynamite Pressure! Strangely, the Z Fighters heard about Reppes and offered him to train with the Z Fighters inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and inside he learned how to transform into... A Super Saiyan! He wanted to test all these skills out in the real world, and was looking for cities filled with enemies. When he was flying over Ginger Town, he saw Cell and a few Cell Juniors! He landed and wiped the Cell Juniors with only a few hardly charged Ki Blasts. Cell: Hmm, so you're the one that was looking for the Dragon Balls, you may have beaten my slaves, but I am much stronger, believe me... PREPARE TO D-... Cell was cut off because Reppes defeated him with a single Finger Blitz. Reppes: Wow, I've really become more superiously stronger... That being said, he flew off again to search for the Dragon Balls. But the Dragon Radar was picking up more than just the locations of the Dragon Balls, but also Saiyan-like energies! he investigated one of the places - there were tons of Great Apes! He used Destructo Disk and killed 7 out of 23 Great Apes by slicing their tail off! He absorbed all the Bluts Waves, that the Great Apes absorbed in order to transform and his power level increased to his Raging Soul Limit after the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training! He left the reverted Saiyans to rot... in Hell. He started to transform into a so-called... Chaotix Super Saiyan! Reppes became ruthless and tries to kill everything in its path, even civilians. When suddenly, Nappa appeared and tried to confront him! Nappa: Hold it, Reppes! Your losing control! You have to fight it! Reppes: I don't want to fight it, I want to fight YOU! Nappa: Hmm... Very well. Since your father isn't alive to stop you, then I shall try to stop you myself! Nappa and Reppes engage in battle! Nappa transformed into a Super Saiyan 2! They were evenly matched. They started a Beam Clash: Nappa Cannon against Power Blitz. At first it was equal, but then Reppes goed into Raging Soul and instantly beated Nappa's Nappa Cannon. Nappa: I'm sorry Raditz, for making your son become evil... Raditz???: I forgive you... For now. Reppes: Father!? IMPOSSIBLE! You're dead! Raditz: The Fortune Teller Baba made an exception - She revived me for 1 hour. Nappa, catch! Raditz throws the Potara Earring over to Nappa. Nappa: I see your plan, let's do this! The two fusees fused together into... Napitz! Napitz: Reppes, we won't let you destroy Earth! Reppes: Finally, a challenge! Reppes uses, Raging Soul and Kaio-Ken x100 at the same time. Napitz: Is that all? You're nothing but a weakling... Blutz Wave Absorb! Reppes: What the-... Napitz: I absorbed all your Blutz Waves, now your Kaio-Ken can only go to a maximum of x50! Heck, I now have enough Blutz Waves to turn into Super Saiyan 4!!! As Napitz said that, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. Reppes: I-impossible... This is impossible! Then I shall push myself to the limit, use what Ginyu taught me... DYNAMITE PRESSURE!!! Napitz blocked the energy wave like it was just a little Ki Blast, though it leaved an enourmous crater in the battle field. Napitz: Impressive, but I can't let you lose control! Fight it! If you can't, then I'll send you a present* to help you give in! Reppes was brutally beaten, driving the destructive chaotic energy out of him... Reppes: Dad... Mister Nappa... Thank... You... He fainted and reverted to his base form. Napitz: Poor kid, but at least, he isn't running around, exploding people... Napitz (Nappa's side): So, we can't unfuse because of the Potaras, right? Napitz (Raditz' side): actually, since I will go back to the land of the dead, I will unfuse from you once my time on Earth runs out... Son, rest for now, and have this Dragon Ball... *The attack "Here's a present" was one of Raditz's special attacks. Category:DBZ Category:DBZUB Category:Dbz fan fictions Category:Fan fiction Category:Pages added by Reppes